los ultimos 5 anos de amor de dan y runo 1823
by danXruno for ever
Summary: a dan y runo se les muere su hijo recien nacido ellos tratan de recuperarce pero no logran asi que shun con un super poder le hace olvidar ese dia tan horrendopero se malinterpreta porque es necesario que el bese a la victima para que se pueda olvidar MAL SUMMARI


**bueno este es un fic que me llego a la mente mientras esperaba las respuestas de la votacion de me muero por ti**

**Dan: es un mentiroso en realidad lo tiene en mente desde hace como 2 meses, solo quiere verme sufrir T_T**

**yo: si eso es cierto, pero basta de parlachinerias al fic**

**dan pov**

este no es mi dia llegue a mi casa cansado y encontre a mi hermano shun besandose con runo

QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- grite alterado con lagrimas en los ojos

mi amor yo te puedo explicar- me dijo runo nerviosa

no hay nada que explicar, me enganas con shun- dije- y pensar que nuestro noviasgo era perfecto...

**5 anos antes...**

(este pov es mio)dan y runo estaban debajo de un arbor compartiendo una comida

quieres mas hot dog amor- le dijo runo a dan

solo si viene acompanado de besos- dijo el

claro que si- dijo ella y le dio muchos besos romanticos en los labios

**5 minutos despues**

ahora comete el hot dog- dijo runo

que tal si nos lo comemos los dos- dijo dan

ok- dijo runo

runo agarro el hot dog luegos fuero comiendolo poco a poco, y al final terminaron con un beso

eres muy hermosa, jamas quiero perderte- dijo dan

aun recuerdo cuando era novia de tu hermano shun- dijo runo

**flash back**

runo estaba besando a shun pero no se sentia complacida, no sentia que lo amaba pero estaba con el para no erir sus sentimientos

mientras ellos se besaban dan solo los miraba deseando ser shun

oye hermano- dijo para que se detubieran pues le heria ver a la chica de sus suenos besar a su hermano mayor

que no ves que estoy ocupado- le dijo furioso despegando sus labios de los de runo

mo te da verguensa andar con una nina, es decir, mirate tu ya tienes 15 anos y ella solo tiene, bueno, mi edad 12 anos- dijo dan

celoso- dijo shun

no yo solo estoy diciendo que eres tres anos mayor que ella

**fin de flash back**

advertencia: lemond o como se escriba

no se como podias andar con el era tres anos mayor que tu

es queera pequena estaba confundida no veia la edad solo veia lo fuerte que era, pero no ablemos de el ablemos de nosotros- dijo esto ultimo en forma seductora

se tiro encima de el lo beso con fuerza luego el tomo el control y dio una vuelta completa dejandola a ella en el piso el la siguio besando fuerte y luego... le callo un limon a dan en la cabeza el lo agarro y lo abento lejos

fin de lemond( los que saben inglish podran darce cuenta de que lemond significa limon en espanol XD)

bueno tu no me puedes reganar por haver salido con tu hermano porque cuando teniamos 15...

**flash back**

dan estaba besando a alice que tenia 12 anos

no se como puedes besar a mi hermana menor, que no tienes verguensa?- dijo runo con el seno fruncido ya que le gustaba dan

da despego sus labios de los de alice- alice carino me puedes dejar un momento a solas con runo?

claro amor- dijo feliz

gracias- dijo con voz dulce mientras la veia alejarce

no vez lo feliz que ella esta, si rompo con ella se hara trizas su corazon, ademas te confesare algo- luego se pego a su oido- en realidad me gu gustas tu

runo se quedo sorprendida y despues se le formo poco a poco una sonrrisa

vamos a hacer un trato yo me porto mal con alice para que me vote y luego tu y yo nos acemos novios ok- dijo dan

ok- dijo runo feliz

fin de flash back

pero gracias a eso nos hicimos novios y 3 anos despues , aqui estamos

cierto, ay te amo tanto- dijo para despues abalansarce sobre el a besos

**2 anos despues**

dan el bebe ya viene- le dijo runo que ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo

QUE pero faltan 2 meses- dijo alterado

creo que quiere salir ahora- dijo alterada

**en el hospital**

puje puje- le decia el doctor a runo- dan estaba al lado de ella con un pano en la cara

luego el doctor corto el condor obilicar luego lo transporto con mucho cuedado a un quirofano

lo siento pero su hijo nacio prematuro y esta en peligro de muerte

QUE- dijeron dan y runo al unisono y luego empesaron a llorar

**2 horas despues**

el doctor le dijo a shun que el bebe no habia sobrevivido( el estaba en la sala de espera) y que le dijera a dan y a runo

shun entro con lagrimas en los ojos a la sala de parto, dan estaba esperando el resultado

te mando el doctor- dijo rapido al ver que shun entro- que paso po porque lloras

shun estaba llorando poco perol no aguanto y con muchas lagrimas dijo- lo siento hermano pero, tu bebe no sobrevivio, el doctor dijo que nacio muy pequeno y sus pulmones eran demaciado pequenos y a causa de esto murio afixiado

cuando runo escucho la noticia tiro un grito y exploto en llanto y dan solo exploto en llanto

todos los que estaban en la sala de espera( julie, baron,keith,mirra,marucho,alice) fueron a la sala de parto al escuchar el grito por parte de su amiga

que paso- dijo alice

el bebe murio- dijo llorando

todos empesaron a llorar y consolarce unos con otros,

desde entonces dan y runo no eran los mismos solo comian avesez y se ponian a ver el paisaje desde su barcon y cada vez que pasaban sus amigos se ponian a llorar ya que todos tenian hijos execto alice y shun, y eso los hacia acordar a su hijo

solo estaban vivos porque sus amigos y familiares le llebaban compras para que comieran, ello duraron asi todo un ano

**actualidad 5 minutos antes**

shun llego de visita a donde runo

hola runo- dijo shun

hola- dijo ella desanimada

que te pasa?- dijo

es que hoy se cumplen tres anos desde que se murio mi bebe- dijo triste

y tu y dan no han pensado en tener otros hijos?- dijo shun

es que tenemos miedo de que le suceda lo mismo a este- dijo runo

te are un trato yo me di cuenta qu tenia un poder lo llame beso del olvido- dijo shun

encerio lo tienes- dijo ella

si solo tengo que decir el dia y tu lo olvidaras- dijo el

estabien aslo- dijo runo confiada

2 de julio de 2009- dijo y la beso

luego llego dan

QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- grito alterado con lagrimas en los ojos

mi amor yo te puedo explicar- dijo runo nerviosa

no hay nada que explicar, me enganas con shun- dijo- y pensar que nuestro noviasgo era perfecto

2 de julio de 2009- dijo shun y con mucha dificultad lo beso( es que quien quiere besar a su hermano y mas si es un chico)

es que la bese para acerla olvidar algo porque tengo el poder de hacer eso- dijo shun

luego el les explico lo sucedido

a dan y runo se les olvido olvido aquella horrible fecha y tubieron tanta suerte que despues tubieron tres hijos y todos se salvaron

**hasta aqui el fic les invito a leer mi fic me muero por ti necesito que voten por lo menos 15 personas pleace leanlo**


End file.
